


The Moomin pajamas

by Vinushuka



Series: Tour 2013 Ghoul [8]
Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: Shinya has forgotten his pajamas at home so he has to borrow one from Die. As a considerate person Shinya offers to warm up Die during the night because he has to sleep naked now. But first they go out to have a dinner at a close-by restaurant where Die gets an important message from Mari and bumps accidentally into Toshiya. After a pleasant dinner their night turns out even better although they have a third wheel called Cheburashka in their bed.





	The Moomin pajamas

After Die had entered his hotel room, he started to feel irritated about Toshiya's question concerning his wellbeing. He didn’t like to be patronized although he wasn’t particularly proud of acquiring an almost two days’ hangover last Sunday. Besides it was Toshiya’s fault that he had ended up drinking too much. Okay, maybe Mari had something to do with it too but Toshiya was the main culprit by letting Die sleep-fuck his hand. Fucking any part of Toshiya wasn’t in his ballpark, or was it?

      To push aside the contradictory thoughts about Toshiya Die concentrated in arranging his toiletries on the bathroom shelves and hanging his daywear and stage outfits in hotel room cabinets. When he was done with it, he slumped on the bed and started to browse his phone for anything interesting. After a while he was interrupted by a silent knock on the door. Die guessed who it was and hurried to open the door.

“Err, sorry to disturb you but I noticed that I forgot my pajamas at home. You don’t happen to have spare ones with you?” Shinya mumbled looking embarrassed.

He was fully dressed in jeans, a T-shirt and a hoodie but he had pushed his feet into his old bunny slippers which he always had with him on tour. They had started to look a bit shabby lately. Die couldn’t help smiling at this extraordinary sight.

“Come in… I can borrow you mine… I don’t need anything on during the night. This hotel room seems to be warm enough”, Die fussed and went to rummage his bag where he kept his underwear.

“Here, these will keep you warm”, he said and handed the blue Moomin pajamas to Shinya. “I bought these some years ago at Helsinki.”

“Ah, these are lovely! Thank you very much. I can come and warm you up during the night. I hate to think that you’d get cold because of my forgetfulness”, Shinya offered gazing at Die with a very sincere look in his brown eyes.

For a split of a second Die thought he would refuse Shinya politely but when he imagined him in the Moomin pajamas and bunny slippers he just couldn’t say no to him.

“That sounds very nice “, Die purred and stroke Shinya’s cheek with his fingers. “But first we should go out and grab something to eat. I’m starving.”

“I know a nice restaurant close by… They have tasty food and a good wine menu”, Shinya suggested.

“Just lead the way but let me grab my coat first”, Die enthused. Talking about food had made him hungry like a wolf.

      Die waited in the corridor while Shinya went into his room to change his slippers into proper footwear and put his coat on. In a leather jacket and heavy boots Shinya looked like a real rocker but when Die looked at his beautiful face he felt again the same excitement that had kept him under Shinya’s spell for all these years.

      The restaurant that Shinya had recommended was just a block away from the hotel, close to the waterfront. The place was packed even in the middle of the week but they managed to get a table near the entrance. The restaurant was dimly lit and someone was playing jazz with a piano somewhere at the back where they couldn’t see.

      Die let Shinya place the order as he obviously was familiar with the menu. Shinya ordered a glass of red wine to go with the food but Die settled with mineral water. He wasn’t capable of drinking anything containing alcohol after his ordeal.

“I heard you have a new girlfriend”, Shinya suddenly broke the silence when they were waiting for their portions to arrive.

“Well, yes. Her name is Mari. She’s half Japanese half Finnish. But I think it’s already over. She’s moving to Sweden after the New Year.”

“I’m sorry to hear that… You know I will be there for you if you need me.”

 “Thank you! That’s very kind of you”, Die muttered his eyes in tears. The memory of the crushing disappointment with Mari was still hard for him to bear.

“How’s your interior design project going on?” Die asked to change the subject.

While Shinya described the details of his balcony renovation Die’s thoughts wandered back to Mari. It was about the time when they would know if their baby project had succeeded or not. Die hadn’t heard anything from Mari since the unfortunate Saturday last weekend.

“Ah, sorry! Could you repeat your question?” Die stammered when Shinya had stopped talking and was looking at him as if waiting for a reply.

“Never mind. I’m just boring you with my rant”, Shinya smiled and dismissed the question with a wave of his hand.

The somewhat awkward atmosphere became lighter when the waiter brought their delicious looking portions to the table. Die realized that he was famished after feeling sick for two days.

“Bon appetite!” he wished and concentrated in enjoying his meal.

      Die’s mood was considerably better when they had their stomachs full. The prattle of people surrounding them and the soft music playing at the background wrapped them into a cozy, invisible blanket protecting them from the world.

“Excuse me but I will have to go to the men’s room. Do you know where it is?” Die asked when they had finished their meal.

“Yeah, straight ahead and after that counter turn left”, Shinya instructed him.

Actually Die wasn’t in a hurry but he wanted to check his phone because he thought he had received a message.  Indeed, there it was, a message from Mari:

“I’m sorry but we had no luck this time. My period just started. Fancy another try?”

Die stared at the words with contradictory feelings. It was great that the complicated situation was resolved this way but was there something wrong with him? After all, they had tried twice.

      Die was washing his hands when the gents’ door opened and someone entered. “Hi Die, what a surprise! Are you here with Shinya?” he heard Toshiya’s familiar voice behind his back.

“Ah, hi Toshiya! Yes, Shinya recommended this place. The food was really delicious,” Die said wondering if he should tell the latest news to Toshiya.

After a short consideration he blurted the news to him: “I just received a message from Mari. She’s not pregnant but she asks if I want to have another try.”

“I think you should consider twice before doing anything more”, Toshiya advised trying to hide his relief.

“I will”, Die promised. “To be honest, I’m happy that it turned out like this. I wasn’t thinking straight when I rushed into that relationship. Thanks for warning me…”

“You are my best friend… “, Toshiya replied his voice breaking down. With that he turned and headed to one of the vacant compartments to relieve himself.

“See you tomorrow”, Die called after him wondering why Toshiya was suddenly so emotional.

      Shinya had just paid their bill and was ready to leave when Die returned to their table. Die thanked him for the dinner and promised to host their next evening. The night was dark and warm when they entered the busy street. Shinya was on a romantic mood after enjoying the wine and insisted holding hands with Die. He didn’t mind because people passing by would think that he was just a pretty rocker girl. Shinya wanted to stop and admire the full moon reflecting beautifully on the harbor waters. Die took Shinya in his arms and gave him a gentle kiss. He could never get enough of Shinya’s lovely, soft lips.

      When they were back at the hotel, Shinya wanted to do some evening chores in his own room but he promised to join Die for the night later on. Die had time to enjoy a warm bath and read some magazines before he heard again Shinya’s knock on the door. When Die opened the door, he found a well prepared Shinya standing at his door step. He had the Moomin pajamas on, bunny slippers in his feet and a Cheburashka plush toy under his arm.

      When they had made the bed and crawled under the covers, Shinya curled into Die’s arms with his plushie. “Can my Chebu play with you?” he asked.

“What does he want to do?” Die asked and stroke Shinya’s silky hair. Shinya gazed at him with his brown puppy eyes knowing that he has hard to resist.

“He wants to play with your dick”, Shinya murmured and slid his hand covered in a Cheburashka hand doll down to Die’s belly. Chebu grabbed hold of Die’s dick and directed it in-between Shinya’s lovely lips. Die couldn’t help watching at the absurd sight of Cheburashka bouncing up and down along his dick and Shinya sucking the head like it was a candy or an ice cream. Finally the display was too much for Die and he exploded into Shinya’s mouth failing to keep his voice down. It was slightly embarrassing as he wasn’t sure if Kaoru was already in his room.

“Your Chebu really knows how to play”, Die muttered when he was capable of speaking again.

“That was just the beginning. Now he would like you to turn on your belly so that I can give you a proper fuck.”

       Die was sleepy and exhausted but he couldn’t deny Shinya his pleasure. So he did what Chebu asked of him and offered his behind to Shinya. He didn’t have to regret his decision because Shinya had developed into a master of slow but wonderful lovemaking. Inevitably Die was again at the brink of an orgasm which Shinya delayed cunningly until Die thought he would burst of the pressure growing inside him. Die needed just a slight squeeze of his dick to shoot his sperm into the confines of waiting Cheburashka.

       Die stirred awake in the middle of the night feeling hot and sweaty. Shinya was sleeping behind his back his arm wrapped around Die’s body. Die moved his hand carefully aside and tiptoed to the bathroom to freshen up. When he was drying his hands into a towel, he noticed a dripping wet Cheburashka hanging on the towel rack. Shinya had obviously given him a bath after their lovemaking. Die giggled at the funny sight and hoped that Shinya would have a spare hand doll with him. This one certainly wouldn’t dry up during the two days at Yokohama.


End file.
